Arguments of Canada
by RainbowKazzie
Summary: No couple  Little colonies, France and England fighting about Canada and making up.


A/N: There's no particular pairing in this one, really. It's just England and France fighting and the colonies act innocent to shut them up.

I really like the relationship the four of them share when America and Canada are little, but as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe... Like the most improbable dream. Yeah, it might not fit the real story perfectly, but I still try. OTL

* I like America and Canada being twins, and England and France being more like parents than big brothers.

** I apologize for incorrect French. I haven't taken French class since eighth grade, so I used google. OTL

* * *

><p>"I <em>refuse <em>to leave him with _you_, frog!" England shouted at the nation in front of him, spitting venom through his words.

"Well, I wouldn't in my right mind leave him here with _you, la vache!_" France yelled back, refusing to back down from the smaller nation. ("…_cow_!")

The two had recently found out that the both of them had been branded a parent nation to Canada. They each found him and loved him without knowing about the other. One day, they had run into each other on the way to go see him, and naturally, their clash ensued. The nations argued and bickered all the way back to the house England and America had been living in.

"What makes you think I'm not prepared for war over him?"

"What makes you believe we are not at war already?"

"French-!"

"British-!"

They were interrupted by laughter from the next room. The twin colonies had been told to go play while the two big nations had a "talk."

England stared longingly at the door he had put there himself. America meant everything to him. He meant more to England than beating France. So if France took Canada away, America would never be able to see his brother again. England wouldn't be able to bear his poor colony's sadness. Not to mention that would mean he lost. No, Canada would not be lost.

France looked after the door with a stern look on his face. He was the one who found Canada first. He was sure of it. He loved and cared for Canada _first_. And besides, England only cared about America. He wouldn't care about Canada the way France would. England shouldn't be able to have _both _of the twins.

England was the first to break their silence, "You're just jealous," he said, turning a dark gaze on France.

France snapped out of his thoughts, "_Pardon?_"

"You're jealous of the family we have. You just want to feel important." he deadpanned, making full sure France could hear him.

"Comment osez-vous. Comment osez-vous m'appeler jaloux! You don't really care about Canada. All you care about is your _precious _America. 'America this~ America that~'" France spat on the ground at England's feet, throwing insult to him and his colony both.

"You fucking _git_," England threw himself at the other, landing a fist square in his face, "_Never _insult _my _colony. Don't you even utter his _name_."

"Alfred Jones. America. Colony of the 'Great and Mighty _Angleterre_,'" France spat again, this time into England's face. ("…_England_,")

England threw down another punch, only to have it caught and countered with an elbow to the stomach. France took his opportunity to roll the Brit off of him and kick him in the back.

"_Ne me dites pas quoi faire, abruti britannique_." The French went to throw another kick to England's stomach, but he was caught and thrown off balance, causing him to go crashing to the floor. ("Don't tell me what to do, British asshole.")

The loud crash silenced the twin colonies and they both shot their attention to the doors their parent countries were behind. At another crash, they both stood, and Canada shrank behind America.

"What's going on…?" Canada asked his brother in a small, shaky voice.

"I don't kn-" another crash interrupted America and he ran at the doors swinging them open.

"Dad?" "_Papa_!" The colonies yelled in unison at seeing their elders beaten and bruised and bloody.

Said countries froze where they were, wide-eyed, with their fists still raised.

"Wh-why are you fighting?"

"_Pourquoi, papa_?" ("_Why, papa_?")

England shoved France away and stood up, facing away from America, ashamed that he had shown this side of himself. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

France brushed himself off, "If we are finished here, I'll be taking Canada, now."

"What?" the twins asked in confusion.

"Take Canada? What's he mean? England?" America looked to the older nation for an answer, but England remained sullen.

France took Canada by the hand and headed towards the door.

"_Papa, attends_!" Canada tugged back slightly against France's grip, but he just shook his head. ("_Daddy, wait_!")

"_No, mon petit_." ("_No, my little one_.")

"_Mais, papa_!" ("_But, papa_!")

"Daddy, he can't take Canada away!" America tugged desperately on England's arm, but he didn't say a word, "Dad"

"_Je voux rester_." Canada said, pulling his hand away. ("_I want to stay_.")

France stopped walking, "_Vous me laisserait de rester avec le Brit, aussi_?" ("_You would leave me to stay with the Brit, too_?")

"_No_," he looked up at France sincerely, "_Je veux que nous deux de rester_." ("_I want us both to stay_.")

"_Nous ne pouvons pas, Canada_." ("_We can't, Canada_.")

"_Pourquoi pas_?" ("_Why not_?")

"England," America said, looking to him from the French-speaking pair, "What are they saying, England?"

England still did not respond, but he turned to listen to the conversation.

"_Parce que, mon amour_," France kneeled down to the same height as Canada, and placed his hands on his tiny shoulders, "_Angleterre et moi, nous_…" ("_Because, my love, … England and I, we_…")

"_Vous détestez? Mais pourquoi? Pouvez-nous pas tous juste être une famille_?" ("_You hate each other? But why? Why can't we all just be a family_?")

There was a long pause between the older nations. Both were thinking. Reflecting on the past, looking to the future, seeing the here and now. Seeing both of the amazing little colonies that looked at them with their wide and concerned, innocent and loving eyes. The colonies that loved them. That loved both of them. The colonies that the both of them loved dearly.

"He's right…" England finally spoke, his voice a little shot. Cleary, he wanted to cry. "If not for anything, France, for them."

The rivals shared a look that said only that they weren't rivals anymore. At least while they took care of their precious little colonies.

"_Mathieu_," France looked back to the younger, "_Vous avez vraiment nous voulons tous de vivre ensemble_?" ("_Matthew, … You really want us all to live together_?")

"_Oui, s'il vous plaît_." ("_Yes, please_.")

"Daddy! What are they saying?" Alfred tugged harder on Arthur's sleeve, a little annoyed he was so left out.

Arthur fell to his younger's height as well, "Do you want them to stay here with us, Alfred?"

"Like a great big family?"

"Like a great big family."

Alfred looked to the two by the door and back to Arthur. He nodded.

Francis stood up, "On one condition."

Everyone looked to him.

"Canada gets to call you 'Mama.'"

The twins giggled as their "Mama" chased France through the house in a rage.

* * *

><p>P.S. Again, sorry for the (probably) crappy French. And for how much this most likely sucked. OTL I switched to their eral names to enforce the whole family thing.<p>

(AND ANOTHER THING, the first person who notices and names the movie the quote from the first author's note is from gets twenty imaginary cookies and a Free Fanfic Request~ Any Hetalia couple, any rating, any genre! Give me the first review and your request! ((But don't forget to tell me how you liked this fan fiction!)) 3)


End file.
